The Light in the Darkness
*16 April 2005 |prev = Agent of Mischief |next = A Fearless Friend }} "The Light in the Darkness" is the seventy-sixth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 16 April 2005 and 22 April 2006 in France and the United States respectively. Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot Amy tries to rescue Sonic from the watery planet, but everyone else keeps her back, trying to come up with another plan. Then, Knuckles comes up with a brilliant idea: use the Master Emerald to cut off the energy supply to Dark Oak. The team charges up the Sonic Power Cannon with the Master Emerald and fires it at Black Narcissus and Pale Bayleaf, destroying them. Unfortunately, after this is done, the Master Emerald shatters into several powerless Emerald Shards, and it is revealed that the Metarex have sucked up all the Chaos Emeralds' energy. Dark Oak's dragon head becomes extremely weak because of a hit from the Sonic Power Cannon, and finally ceases movement. The planet expands, taking Dark Oak along with it. Meanwhile, inside the planet, Sonic sees what happens after the Forestation Process is complete. He manages to fight a bunch of sand monsters and plant-like tentacles, only to find out he's fighting in a dream and Sonic runs at full speed. Suddenly, Amy spots Sonic inside the planet and jumps in to save him. As she crashes through the roots in the water to rescue, she is knocked unconscious. Sonic catches Amy and stares at her in awe. However, as Amy and Sonic are falling through the water, a strange sphere surrounds them, which protects them and heals them. Chris (who's on Hyper Tornado) rescues Sonic and Amy. Suddenly however, Dark Oak's begins planet condensing into a giant seed-like object. Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep76-eye1.jpg|Planet Aqurius Sonicx-ep76-eye2.jpg|Final Mova Dubbing changes *The English dub makes up some stuff about Cosmo's red amulet. Although she does reach for the amulet in the Japanese version, she talks about the hero who can control the Chaos Emeralds and the light, and that he will not be defeated so easily in the English version. ** In the same way, it is established in the English dub that Earthia is talking to Cosmo through her amulet, saying the spirit of their people will live on. In the original version, Cosmo wonders whether Dark Oak hates every species in the universe or simply wants revenge for what Earthia did to him and everyone else. *In the English dub, six seconds of Shadow trying to hold back Final Mova and then bouncing backwards were removed. *When Chris thinks about Lindsey, Nelson, Tanaka, Ella, Chuck, Sam, Danny, Francis and Helen, they all make some sort of vocal expression. This does not happen in the English dub. *One of Chris' lines and part of Eggman's when he is operating the Crimson Egg are muted in the English dub. *In the English dub, one minute and thirteen seconds showcasing Sonic running through the dream world was removed. *In the English dub, six seconds of a still of Sonic leaping through the air in letterbox format was removed. *In the English dub, some of the characters' voices were distorted. *In the original version, Tails says that Dark Oak absorbed all the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. In the English dub, Tails says that the Master Emerald's power has made him even stronger. Title in other languages Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes